


The sweetest look

by zungenleid



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Praise Kink, Sharing Clothes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney apparently got no clothes of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweetest look

**Author's Note:**

> written for German writing community 120_minuten.livejournal.com for the summer challenge 
> 
> It's not nearly as graphic as the tags make it sound. Rather short, sweet and romantic.

One of the best moments of Barney's day is when he says or does something utterly ridiculous that every sane person (or Lee) would punch him for - and Billy just laughs and blushes furiously. 

Right now Barney is rolling up the sleeves of the sweater that is two sizes too big for him and watches Billy's eyes go wide. He got up not ten seconds ago, hair all disheveled and there are dark bruises on his neck, the origins of which Barneys knows all too well. It suits him and Barney is secretly really proud of himself that he can make Billy relax like that, Billy, who is a soldier turned mercenary and those rarely do. 

Barney smiles as the kid finally opens his mouth to speak.

"I…Sir, I think that might be one of mine…", he stammers, caught between embarrassment and something darker and much more delicious. It's the sweetest look but Barney knows how to push the kid's buttons even further (it's easy, really, he is such a good kid).

"Yeah" he drawls, rolling down the sleeves again so his hands are covered almost all the way down to his fingertips. "And you know that and I do, but nobody else does. So what's it gonna be, kid?" Barney grins. "You gonna make me change again? Or you gonna enjoy watching me wear your shirt all day for Lee and all the others to see?" 

With everybody else stuff like this would feel silly, but he knows Billy. 

Kid might be silent and shy for most of the day but he is rather possessive if he wants to. And what he wants right now is Barney if the look of sheer hunger in his eyes is anything to go by. (It is. Barney knows that look, has seen it late at night in his bedroom and sometimes out of the corner of his eye when he sits at the bar with the others, laughing and talking, and Billy is staring at him, quiet and intense).

Barney grins again. “What’s it gonna be?” he repeats, taking a fistful of the borrowed sweater and pulling it towards Billy. If he wants to strip him down, Barney won't stop him.

Instead of an answer the kid lets out a strangled gasp, his face turning bright red and he steps up to Barney, grabbing him around the waist and starts kissing him in between little moans.

Such a good kid, Barney thinks and kisses him back.


End file.
